


Strange New Feelings

by Ecchi Xelda (Xelda)



Category: Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons)
Genre: Coming of Age, Cunnilingus, F/F, Kissing, Masturbation, Puberty, Shipping, Teen Romance, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelda/pseuds/Ecchi%20Xelda
Summary: Lately, Kimi Finster's been having some strange feelings towards a certain girl who she's known for a very long time. Whenver she thinks of Angelica, she can't help but feel butterflies in her stomach and a heat between her legs. At night, she sometimes touches certain parts of her body, not knowing why she does it or why it feels good until her school puts her through sexual education. Starting to understand her new feelings a little better, there's still the matter of why her thoughts drift over to Angelica. Should she just remain silent about the whole thing, or should she confront her problems head-on?





	1. 1 - Restless Nights

Kimi lay in her bed, her eyes closed and her hands gripping her cover. She shuffled on her back, her legs stretching and then retracting, before she rolled onto her side, and then back onto her back. She grunted, and her eyes opened involuntarily. She stared at the ceiling above her and sighed.

 

Turning her head towards her bedroom door, she thought for what seemed like minutes. Thought about the silence that filled the house, and the distance between her room and her brother's. Her legs twitched and she gave a quiet moan. She had tried to resist it tonight, but she was no longer able to.

 

Rolling onto her side, making sure to face away from the wall that separated her room from Chuckie's, Kimi reached one of her hands down her body and touched it between her legs. She put her other hand over her mouth in preparation, and pressed lightly against her pyjama leggings.

 

It wasn't that long ago that she had discovered this strange feeling. The feeling that came from touching the area she pees from. It happened entirely by accident, when she was getting dressed one morning, and she spent the whole day wondering what it was. That night, she played around down there and found it oddly appealing. She didn't know why, but she kept doing it.

 

For months she would curl up in her bed, grinding against her pillow for several minutes before getting tired, and then she would fall asleep peacefully. Recently, though, it wasn't enough. She found herself somehow knowing to put her hands there, to rub that spot with her slender fingers, and one night, she found out just how loud she had been.

 

Her father walked in one night, saying that he had heard her moaning and wondered if she was ill. She managed to get away with it, claiming that she had just had a bad dream, and for a few days had sworn off of touching herself down there again. A few days was all that she could manage, though, so now, she's decided to do it more carefully, making sure not to be too loud this time.

 

As she rubbed that area, she wondered if any of her friends did this. Lil she knew had a messy side that she kept hidden from their other classmates, so maybe, but Susie? No way good, studious Susie would ever indulge in something like this… whatever it was.

 

She wondered if the boys even _could_ do something like this. She didn't know much about what boys had down there, but she knew that they were different. As a toddler she had bathed with Chuckie and her father, so she knew that there was _something_ down there that girls did not have.

 

Kimi then wondered if Angelica did this. Angelica was the kind of girl to act refined and ladylike, but she was also the kind of girl to involve herself in naughty things, and _this_ certainly seemed naughty.

 

Without meaning to, Kimi gasped sharply and her fingers moved at a faster pace. She pictured Angelica in her mind. She had know the mischievous teen since the two of them were infants – when Kimi was a baby and Angelica was starting preschool, in fact – and she knew from experience that behind that sweet, charming, almost-perfect smile, there was a girl with a bite almost as bad as her bark, and a cunning mind to back it up.

 

Kimi's hand slipped inside of her shorts and she had to clamp her free one over her mouth. She couldn't recall any specific details, but she knew that she had always somewhat respected Angelica, even looking upto her like an older sister in her infancy. Angelica often got into trouble, but that never stopped her. She's a girl who knows what she wants and how to get it, and her pride is like an impenetrable fortress.

 

She's not too bad to look at either, Kimi thought. Her hair was a beautiful golden-blonde that was treated regularly and felt as smooth as it looked. She was of a build with muscles firm enough to keep her shape, but not too firm as to stand out, and her sense of fashion allowed her to pick out clothes that accented her wonderful, curved figure and brought out the sparkle in her eyes.

 

Before Kimi realised what she was doing, she was picturing Angelica in several scenarios – posing, singing, tanning, yelling, laughing – and her fingers were soaked as her legs kicked under the covers. She stopped with one final, sharp gasp that was muffled by her hand, and she lay in her bed for several minutes, huffing as her mind tried to collect itself.

 

Kimi's hand withdrew from her shorts and she rolled onto her back once more, staring at the ceiling. Her breathing steadied and her mind started to recover. She did it again. She thought of Angelica whilst touching herself, just as she had done many times before. Why? Why did her mind go to Angelica? Why did she keep focussing on all of Angelica's best features, ignoring the terrible ones that she knew the girl had.

 

Angelica was bossy, and rude, and lazy in school. She was spoiled and she was an impulsive liar.

 

Yet Kimi couldn't deny that, at some point, her respect for the older girl had rekindled. More than rekindled, in fact. She felt the same way she once did towards Tommy, but where that crush only lasted for a few weeks, _this_ one had haunted her for almost two months, and now she had started to do strange things whilst picturing Angelica in her mind.

 

What was she doing, and why was she doing it? Did it feel good? She couldn't tell. What did Angelica have to do with it? How could she have a crush on a girl? Was it a crush? If it wasn't, then maybe she never had a crush on Tommy, either. If so, what does a crush really feel like? Should she ask her parents? Would they get mad if they found out what she had been doing?

 

Kimi's mind swam with these questions and more as her eyelids started to feel heavy. She yawned, nestling deeper into her covers, and drifted slowly off to sleep. __


	2. 2 - Sex Ed.

The next day, at school, something special was happening. The girls and the boys had been separated, and told that their normal lessons would be replaced with a 'special' one, with guest speakers. After the boys left, Miss O'Keats told the class that they would be learning about sexual education.

 

A few snickers broke out in the class, Kimi and Lil among them. There were also some blushes, and the one highly-religious girl uttered a silent prayer.

 

"Now girls, I know that some of you may find this funny or obscene, but it is something that is very important and that all of you _have_ to know about," she said, and looked over the class before adding, "I hope that I can trust you all to be mature and serious about this so that we can get this embarrassing lesson over with quickly and without incident."

 

As Miss O'Keats turned to draw some diagrams on the board, two girls behind Kimi and Lil leaned over, and one asked, "Hey, have you guys every masturbated?"

 

Kimi turned and whispered, "What's that?"

 

"Y'know," the other girl said, blushing yet grinning at the same time. "It's when you, like, touch yourself. Like, _down there_."

 

"Ewwww," Kimi said, more on instinct than anything. She blushed heavily and gulped. What the girl described sounded like what she had been doing. Did that mean what she does is normal? "Why would you do _that_?"

 

"Apparently it feels good," the second girl said, before quickly adding, "I've never done it myself, though!"

 

"I have," the first girl said, grinning at the amazed looks of the other three. "Sometimes when it's hot at night, I do it in bed. It feels really good! You should try it."

 

"Uh, actually," Lil spoke up, "I've done it, too…"

 

The second girl swallowed, and said, "Y-Yeah, me, too… I just didn't wanna be the only one."

 

The three looked at Kimi expectantly. Feeling new courage at her friends' confessions, Kimi slowly nodded her head. "I knew it!" the first girl said, her voice cracking in her excitement. "I knew I wasn't the only one. I bet that's what they're gonna talk about today!"

 

"Maybe," Kimi said, her face feeling hot as her eyes trailed down to the floor.

 

"H-Hey," the second girl started. "Do any of you, um… ever think about somebody, when you, like… _do it_?"

 

There was a tense silence between the girls, before Lil decided to brave a reply. "Yeah," she said, though her voice was shaken and unsure. "S-Sometimes," she clarified. "I think about Nils Stanton scoring the winning goal of a match."

 

Kimi and the two girls behind them giggled, and Lil frowned. Before she could say anything, though, Miss O'Keats called for the class to quiet down.

 

[hr]

 

Whilst the lower grades conducted their sexual education workshops, the higher grades that had already undergone the rite of passage were free to partake in independent studies – or slacking off in the courtyard, as was the case for many students – for the first half of the day.

 

Two such students were Angelica Pickles and Susie Carmichael. Susie had just finished returning a couple of books to the school's library and was walking down the corridor with Angelica, her best friend since early childhood. "Man, am I glad it's not _me_ going through all that again," she said, shivering as memories of her own sex ed. talks filled her mind. "Not that I don't like learning new thing, but boy did they hammer the fear factor in."

 

"'Wait 'till after marriage! Save it for somebody special!'" Angelica recited in the peachiest voice she could muster. "Miss O'Keats is _way_ too old-fashioned." Angelica shot a sly grin to Susie, and extended her hand to pat her friend's butt. " _We're_ still alive, aren't we?"

 

"Oh, stop," Susie said, batting Angelica's hand away with a playful chuckle. "She's romantic. Ain't nothin' wrong with that!"

 

"Romance is _one_ type of fun, but it's not the _only_ type of 'fun'."

 

"Girl, you gotta keep your hormones in-check," Susie said, stopping with Angelica outside of one of the school's janitor closets. "What d'you think? They got about an hour or two before they break?"

 

"And you say _I_ need to control myself," Angelica teased, following Susie into the closet.

 

"I jus' don't want you undressin' me in the cafeteria or somethin'!" Susie closed the door behind herself, locking it with the key she was entrusted with by the school's janitor – being the school's 'goodie-goodie' had its perks, like being trusted by the staff with pretty much any resource she could ever want.

 

After the door was secured, the two girls threw their bags to the floor and started making out. Their bodies were pressed together as they enjoyed the tastes of each other's mouths, moans filling the room along with wet sounds from their lips smacking together.

 

They broke apart to begin undressing, Angelica starting with her top whilst Susie lowered her jeans and her panties, kicking them away eagerly. "Y'think any of _them_ will start sneakin' off to do this after today?" Susie asked as she removed her own top, allowing Angelica to reach around and unfasten her bra.

 

"Heh. Tommy and Lil, for sure," she said, tossing the bra to the floor before undoing her own. "They're already sneakin' around, kissing each other when they think no one can see them."

 

"Well I'll be. I had no idea," Susie said, before she and Angelica resumed kissing, this time grinding their breasts together, allowing their nipples to flick against each other's. Susie gasped, and then let out a drawn-out moan as she felt Angelica's hand between her legs. She reached for Angelica's skirt and unfastened it, letting it fall to the floor.

 

"Come t'think of it," Susie began, "I've been kinda hungry lately."

 

Angelica grinned and pulled her hand back, allowing for Susie to kneel down, the other girl's face inches away from her crotch. "C'mon…" Angelica whispered impatiently, her breathing increasing as she played with her own, suddenly-abandoned breasts.

 

Susie licked her lips. The panties came down, and she dug in, enjoying the sweet sounds of pleasure ringing out from above.


	3. 3 - The Talk

The day's lessons were a real eye-opener for Kimi, and in more ways than one. She had heard the term 'sex' before and knew that it was something 'naughty', but other than that, she knew very little about the subject.

All she knew was that it was the way in which a husband and a wife made a child. She had no idea that it involved… what it involved. She had no idea that it was supposed to feel great, whilst also being so dangerous. She had no idea that these urges, that felt so shameful, were so natural.

Unfortunately, it didn't answer all of her questions. _Why_ did she feel so shameful about her urges, if there's nothing to feel shameful of? Why must she only do these thing with somebody she truly loves? If sex is only to be performed with someone you love, does that mean that thinking about someone while you masturbate means that you love that person?

Did she love Angelica? Was that possible? She had heard of girls kissing, but had only heard bad things about it, or heard of it in jokes. If girls that kissed were in love, why was that bad? Was _she_ bad? How could two girls have sex anyway? And the biggest question of all that she wanted an answer to: how could she stop the sinking feeling in her gut?

Just thinking about the whole situation made her feel bad – though she wasn't entirely sure why – and she wanted it to stop. She didn't want things to be different now because she was getting older, because she knew of 'sex'.

The more she thought of it, the more it bothered her. She visited a website to ask for advice – anonymously, of course – but the only thing that generated was a mixture of messages that contradicted each other.

'Do nothing.'

'Confront her.'

'You should be ashamed.'

'Inb4 emo-talk'.

'Dunno, but good luck!'

Sighing, Kimi turned away from the internet and referred to real life. The situation was too embarrassing to talk to a grown-up about. A friend, maybe? Lil? She seemed just as in-shock as everyone else when that lesson ended. Susie? She was smart. But would she look at Kimi differently if she told her what was going on?

That's when it hit her. There was one person in the whole world who Kimi could turn to for any problem, for whatever issues she was having. One person who would always have her back. One person she looked upto so much. Her brother, Chuckie Finster.

That day, after school, she waited until her parents were out of the house for their weekly yoga class. Then, she approached her brother's room and knocked on the door, waiting for his response.

As she waited, a thought crossed her mind: months ago, she had walked in on Chuckie with his trousers down. He said that he was trying on clothes to see what still fit him, but the more she thought of it, the more she realised the flushed face, the box of tissues on his bed, the computer monitor that he seemed to priorities switching off the moment she opened the door-

Kimi shuddered, and stopped her brain right there. She had just deduced what Chuckie was _really_ doing that day, but she'd prefer not to think of her brother like _that_.

"Come in," Chuckie said, and Kimi entered the room. As she did so, her nose was immediately greeted to the smell of dirty socks and the heat of the computer that was run pretty much 24/7. 'The smell of a boy', as Lil would put it.

"Hey, Bro. Hope I'm not interrupting or anything…"

"No, no! Not at all," Chuckie assured. "Just uh, gettin' ready for tonight's raid, y'know? Sure you don't wanna join?"

"I'm sure," she chuckled. Chuckie had been enamoured with an online game lately, and had been pestering her for weeks to join him. She had little interest, though. "Listen, I was hoping I could talk to you about… something."

Chuckie raised an eyebrow. Kimi was usually more direct than this, unless she was feeling bad about something she had done… "What did you break?" he deadpanned.

Kimi frowned. "Nothing!" she answered. "Why is that the first thing you go to?"

"Heh, sorry!" he said, and then cleared his throat. "So what is it?"

"Well, we had some… classes today, about, uh…"

"Ah…" Chuckie knew exactly where she was going with this. He adjusted his glasses and looked around nervously, his eyes stopping on his computer's clock. "Uh, maybe you should talk to Mum about something like that…"

"I can't!" she shouted, startling her brother. "Look, it's… It's not anything to do with… y'know…"

Chuckie tilted his head. "It's not. Then, what is it?"

"Um, well… Okay, first, you have to promise _not_ to tell _anyone_ what I'm about to tell you. _Promise_!"

"Kimi, you know I wouldn't," Chuckie said, smiling as he reached out and put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "You’re my sister. You know I've always got your back!"

Kimi nodded, smiling herself now and feeling a tear welling in her eye. Taking a deep breath, she steeled her nerves. It was now or never.

"Well, in the class today, they talked about… love… like, y'know, a boy and a girl?" Chuckie nodded, but didn't say anything. Kimi swallowed. "B-But what if a girl… likes a girl? Or a boy likes a boy?" She wondered if adding the last part would make it seem like she wasn't talking about herself.

Chuckie's eyes widened, and he stopped slouching. She realised she hadn't fooled him. "Kimi… do you like someone?"

"… Maybe? I-I'm not sure…"

"And it's… a girl?" Kimi hesitated, but then nodded slowly, playing with her fingers behind her back as her face felt like it was one fire. She wanted to run out of the house and into the stormy night- "Well, that's great!" Chuckie shouted, surprising her as he leaned forward, a big, goofy smile on his face. "You're in love, Kimi! There's nothing better than that! … Except when you get turned down, that is, but that's…"

"B-But it's with another girl!" Kimi shouted, not sure whether she should be relieved that Chuckie seemed okay with it, or angry that there was apparently nothing to worry about.

Chuckie straightened himself again. "Ah, yes, that. Well, I mean, I don't _personally_ have any problems with that, and it's not like it's illegal or anything… I think."

"So it's… not weird?"

"Weirder than _me_? Guy who freaks out and sells his father's stamp collection to get _one_ Yu-Gotta-Go! card?" Chuckie laughed, and Kimi felt a smile tugging at her lips. "I mean, there might be _some_ people that would give you a hard time over it, but you know me, Tommy, Phil and Lil, Susie, maybe even Angelica, will have your back. Mum and Dad, too."

Kimi felt her heart flutter at the idea of Angelica standing up for her. Whatever doubt remained in her mind cleared up in an instant. At some point, she had starting pining for Angelica. "Y-Yeah, I guess so…"

"Kimi, trust me, you're fine! I know you're a good person, and being in love is like the best feeling in the world! … Unless you get turned down, of course…"

Kimi rolled her eyes. "You'll find the right girl some day, Chuckie." She leaned forward and hugged her brother, a warm, happy feeling washing over her. "Thanks."

"Heh, no problem…" Chuckie said, feeling uneasy with the sudden show of affection. The older they got, the more embarrassed he felt about hugging his little sister. "Soooo… what's her name?"

Kimi shook her head. "I think… I'd like to keep that private, for now."

"Fair enough. And I _promise_ , I won't tell a single soul unless you say it's okay." Kimi nodded, and turned to leave the room. "And hey! If you're worried about what she thinks… I say, don't be! You're kinda like Tommy, y'know? Doesn't matter how crazy something is – you're always brave enough to face it head-on!"

"… Thanks again, Bro," Kimi said, before leaving the room and closing the door behind herself. ' _Chuckie's right,_ ' she thought. ' _I won't get anywhere if I don't act. So tomorrow… I'm going to tell her how I feel!_ '

[hr]

The following day, after school let out, Kimi took a detour from her usual route home to arrive at Angelica's house. She had stayed up all night thinking about her feelings, and she still wasn't sure how she felt, but she would never be able to settle the storm inside of herself if she never took the chance to find out.

After taking a deep, calming breath, Kimi walked towards the door. It opened before she had even reached it, and Angelica's parents – Drew and Charlotte – stepped out. They both saw Kimi and stopped to greet her.

"Hey, Kimi," Drew said as Kimi bowed before them. Remembering her Japanese heritage, Drew also made an effort to bow, but cringed as his back fought against him. "What brings you here?" he asked as he pulled himself up, pain clear in his voice.

"Is Angelica home?" she asked, feeling her legs shaking now. "I wanted to ask her some questions about… fashion!"

"Ah, she's upstairs," Drew answered. "Char and I were just about to head out. Feel free to head on up there."

"Thanks," Kimi said, bowing again as the two adults walked past her.

So Angelica and her would be alone? This seemed like the perfect chance… Or perhaps the worst one, if Angelica reacted to this poorly.

As Drew and Charlotte entered their car, Kimi walked into the house, closing the door and then turning towards the stairs.

She had been in this house many times, but now, it felt like she was trespassing. Following the familiar path to Angelica's door, Kimi steeled herself. With a resolute nod, she grabbed the doorknob, twisted it, and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sex stuff has been somewhat tame so far, but rest assured, things will be heating up next chapter >:3


End file.
